GoAnimate
GoAnimate is an animation website where users can make videos out of selected-animations. These are mostly used for entertainment, businesses, and schools. Background and History GoAnimate was founded in late-2007 by Alvin Hung. By 2013, one million videos had been uploaded onto YouTube. A user has a 2-week free trial, after which one has to pay to use the site. Grounding Videos/Subculture/Formulas Around 99.9% of the videos uploaded onto YouTube from GoAnimate are known as "grounding videos". "Grounding videos" usually involve characters from shows for little kids such as Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, and Peppa Pig misbehaving causing them to get grounded for absurdly long periods such as 20,000 centuries. The "grounding videos" are done in many different formulas listed below: Formula 1-A: Misbehaves at *Insert Place Here* This formula involves the set-character going to a restaurant such as McDonald's and ordering food along with a drink and some type of milkshake. However, the restaurant is currently out of the type of ice cream shake the character wants, causing the person to "cuss-out" their parents and proceed to destroy the restaurant. The parent yells at them and they get grounded. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 1-B: Destroys *Insert Place Here* This formula is similar to 1-A, involving a restaurant or play-place. The character arrives at a set-place they really want to go to, but the place (usually Chuck-E-Cheese's) is closed for some reason (usually repairs). The parents offer their condolences and offer to take the character to a different play-place. But the child refuses and destroys the place. The ending of the video is usually the same as in Formula 1-A. Formula 1-B usually involves Caillou. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 1-A-1: Behaves at *Insert Place Here*/Un-grounded This formula is a reversal of Formula 1-A, where the character accepts that they are out of a certain milkshake flavor and decides to buy the alternative. The parent is thrilled and decides to "un-ground" the child when they get home. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 2: Punishment Days Punishment days are used on characters for extreme misbehaviors either earlier in the video or off-camera altogether. The types of punishments used are usually down-right abusive and absurd, such as shitting on the person being punished, really loud music, or drinking out of the toilet. Punishments are sometimes followed by groundings. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 3: Behavior Card Days Behavior Card days take place at the character's school. Usually the "baby-show character" gets the black or red car meaning "dead-meat and expulsion". The behavior cards can vary from five years off of school to "dead meat". The character who gets dead meat goes to the principal's office to show the principal their card, usually followed by expulsion and being told to "go home". The character is then grounded. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 4: Skips or Ruins *Insert Event Here* This formula involves a character being forced to go to a place or event (such as school, church, a movie or school play) that they do not want to go to. During the event, the character asks to go to the bathroom, and either escapes home, goes to a restaurant (usually Chuck-E-Cheese's), goes on stage ruining the event/play, or destroys the building altogether. The parents somehow find out where the child is, take him home, and ground him. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 5: Frames *Insert Arch-Nemesis Here* for Littering A character starts off the video by mentioning that they hate a certain person, and thinks of a way to get "revenge" on them. Shortly after, they decide to "frame" them for littering an item on a sidewalk (usually a hotdog or soda bottle). The troublemaker runs away when their enemy walks by and wonders who littered the item. A cop car will coincidently show up at the scene and immediately arrest the person for littering. At the jail, the officer explains that they will be in prison for a "long, long" time. In reality, they would probably only be subject to a small fine. They soon figure out who framed them for the crime, somehow escape from the jail, and call the troublemaker's parents. The troublemaker is grounded by their parents. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 6: Gets Held Back During a normal school day, a character is a couple of minutes late for class, infuriating the teacher. The teacher tells the person (or people) to "go back to 11th grade". Throughout the course of the video, the character(s) are repeatedly told to "go back to the previous grade" for the stupidest reasons such as "not having the right snack" or for making a loud noise during class. Eventually, they get sent back to preschool (yes, you heard that correctly, a 12th grader in preschool), where they get tired of being held back. The teacher does not condone their behavior and proceeds to expel them. Of course, the parents find out and they are grounded. Note that in nearly every video using this formula, the character starts off in 12th grade (a.k.a. Year 13) and will end the day in either Kindergarten or Preschool. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 7: Fakes Being Sick In this formula, a character will fake being sick before heading to school usually in order to avoid a test, exam, assembly or even a fire drill. They put the thermometer in boiling hot water to change the temperature, so the parents will believe them. When the parents leave the bedroom, they usually play games on their computer, only to be caught later. The parent retakes their temperature only to find out it's normal. They get grounded and have to go to school, always right before the event they tried to avoid is set to happen. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Formula 8: Fakes Being Sick to go to Japan In this formula, a character will usually ask their parents if they could go to Japan or another far-away country. Obviously, they are told "no" because they have school that day. During class, they pretend to be sick and are told to go to the school nurse. They leave the classroom, but not to go to the nurse, but to head for the airport, with a ticket they somehow obtained (through the black market?) In the far-away country, they run across another parent or family member and run away back home. An example of a video using this formula is listed here. Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Videos Category:Websites Category:Stuff Kids Enjoy Category:Things Liberals hate